Teddy Lupin: A Wizard?
by madeofthewritestuff
Summary: After the death of his grandmother, Teddy Lupin was forced to live with his resentful squib of an aunt Anna. When Teddy reaches 11, will he make it to Hogwarts, or will Aunt Anna stop him fulfilling his destiny of becoming a wizard?
1. What a Shameful Use of a Wizard

**Hello! Welcome to Teddy Lupin's Story, please keep reading (you've gotten this far haven't you?) **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters, except Aunt Anna, she's all mine :)**

There was a flash of turquoise before Teddy Lupin woke with a start. He groaned to himself; every time he got to that point of the dream he woke up. The colour was oddly familiar, as though it had been part of a previous life-time. Yet Teddy couldn't help but think it had something to do with his dead parents.  
Just as he was reaching for his socks (a blue striped pair if you'd like to know), his eyes caught the worn picture pinned to his wall. In it was his mother, Nymphadora Tonks, a shock of bubble-gum pink hair on her head, arm in arm with his father, the brave, noble and smart Remus Lupin. These personalities for his parents had been made up. Teddy, who had never met them, had created the best parents imaginable, telling himself that they had wanted him and they didn't abandon him at his Aunt Anna's.  
Aunt Anna was not the kind of aunt to cuddle you, sneak you sweets or shower you with hugs. In fact, she was quite the opposite. Tall and thin with sandy brown curls that sat like a bird's nest on the top of her head, she was a squib and much resented her only sibling and wizard, Remus. Teddy had been living with Anna since his grandmother died when he was four. After the death of Andromeda, Teddy had been taken by none other than Kingsley Shacklebolt (that's Minister Shacklebolt to you) to the childhood home of Remus and Anna Lupin, where he currently still resides.  
From day one, Anna had made her dislike for wizards clear, she refused any magical pictures, newspapers and items in the house. Broomsticks and exploding snap were not appropriate activities. Even when Teddy performed his first piece of accidental magic Anna did not celebrate or praise him. In fact, he was grounded for a week. Teddy had lived in the attic of the Lupin house for as long as he could remember. At the dark, dusty end of it, he had found several cob-webbed boxes, all of them containing newspaper articles, photographs and letters showing the life of Remus Lupin. It was from these boxes, which he had never told Aunt Anna about, that he learned he was a wizard, about a man called Harry Potter and just how bold his father and his friends, the "Marauders" had been when they were at Hogwarts.  
Teddy had dreamt of going to Hogwarts since he heard all of his father's adventures there; sneaking out at night, pulling pranks, running around in the Forbidden Forest after some rabbit or "furry little problem", why, even the classes seemed so exciting to Teddy. Yet he simply did not expect that Anna would ever let him go.  
Several people had tried to visit Teddy many times; most of the visitors seemed to have vivid red hair. But all of them had been turned away by Aunt Anna and forbidden to ever return, something which made Teddy hate Anna even more.  
Teddy broke out of his reverie when Aunt Anna called him to come downstairs for breakfast. He hurried up and began to get dressed. With one last adjustment of his jumper and attempt to control his unruly sandy brown hair, Teddy left his bedroom, climbing down the ladder that connected his bedroom to the main house, and entered the kitchen to see Anna already finished making breakfast.  
"Hurry up boy, get a move on" she said, by way of morning greeting.  
Teddy hurried to the table, wolfing down his breakfast, despite the pancakes burning his tongue. As Teddy brought his plate to the sink, the post dropped onto the mat by the front door with a light thud. Willing to do anything to get away from Anna, he went to retrieve the post. There was a bill, a pay slip, another bill and a...letter for Teddy? No-one ever wrote to him. Looking closely at the letter he read the address written in green ink:

_Mr. T. Lupin,  
The Attic,  
Lupin Cottage,  
Countryside._

Teddy was shocked but he knew Anna would take it from him so, in his desperation, he hid the yellowish envelope up his shirt and left the rest of the post with Anna. Claiming he needed to brush his teeth, he left the kitchen and ran to the solitude of his bedroom. Once inside, he pulled out the first piece of parchment and read;

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Minerva McGonagall  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Lupin,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,  
Filius Flitwick  
Deputy Headmaster

Wow. That was all Teddy could muster. He had to reply, he simply had to. His dream of going to Hogwarts had been made possible; all that was stopping him was Anna. The balloon of happiness that had been swelling inside him as he read the letter, suddenly burst as he realised Aunt Anna would never let him go. If he was not allowed talk about magic in the house, how was he going to have permission to go to a school of magic? Teddy remembered that today was July 31st. If Hogwarts were to accept him, he would have to send his reply _today_. Anna refused to have an owl so Teddy was going to have to do this the muggle way.

Teddy spent most of the morning looking for any reason that would allow him to leave the house and go to the nearest town. Yet Aunt Anna, almost sensing his desire to leave the cottage, had him do every chore imaginable within the confines of the house. So Teddy spent those early hours of the 31st July scrubbing floors, sorting laundry, cleaning out cupboards and dusting the furniture.

Finally at lunchtime, an opportunity presented itself. Aunt Anna was in a rage that the milkman had never delivered this morning and instructed Teddy to get two litres of milk from the local shop. Teddy, his reply hidden safely beneath his jumper, left for the town, feeling the most excited he had ever been in his life. After getting the milk, he reached the end of the main street to find the old post office. A rather bored looking, middle-aged woman was sitting behind the counter. He walked forward and placed his letter on the counter, she took one glanced at the address and tried to hide her smile. How cute he was, sending a letter off to a school for wizards. She asked him for 50p for a stamp and Teddy suddenly realised he didn't bring any money, in fact, he didn't have any money, even at home. He mumbled something about coming back and grabbed the letter, head hung low as he shuffled out the door. Faced with no other option but to turn back and head home, Teddy tried to think of any other way he could get his reply to Hogwarts. Time was running out and Teddy was getting desperate. There were no owls he could use, no magical people he knew who could help him. Teddy, disappointed, came in and sat at the kitchen table. Aunt Anna soon came in, duster in hand and ordered Teddy to clean the windows. Sighing, Teddy grabbed the duster and left the room, what he didn't realise was that he had left his Hogwarts reply behind him.

But Teddy learned of his mistake a few moments later. Aunt Anna came, white faced and tight lipped into the sitting room, demanding to know what the letter was. Teddy had no choice but to explain the secret he had been hiding all day. He told her all about the Hogwarts letter, the acceptance, his reply and his foiled plans. A part of him still wished that Aunt Anna would let him go. This was foolish however as she crossed the room in two quick strides and threw the letter into the roaring fire, she then sent Teddy to bed without tea.

Teddy did not sleep much that night. He lay staring unseeingly at the ceiling, thinking about how he was going to be stuck here forever. At last, exhaustion got the better of him and Teddy drifted to sleep.

The following days were not the best days of Teddy's life. More letters arrived each day, just yesterday a dozen had sneaked through the letter box. Although, no matter how many came, Aunt Anna always ripped them, shred them or burned them. Never once did Teddy ever hold one of them.

Days later things were beginning to get crazy. Hundreds of letters bombarded the house through windows, open doors, cracks in the wall. Aunt Anna still kept getting rid of them. Then one day, about a week after the original letter, no letters came at all. Teddy ate his breakfast gloomily, they had given up, and he obviously wasn't ever going to Hogwarts.

Suddenly, three knocks came on the front door. Teddy hurried to get it. When he opened the door, a messy, jet-black haired man was staring back at him.

**Authors**** Note**

**Thank you very much for reading, feel like a review? Any feedback, favourites are greatly appreciated! Updates on their way, we need to get Teddy to Hogwarts don't we? ;) **


	2. Follow the Potter Road

**Diclaimer: No, I haven't bought Harry Potter in the days between Chapters 1 and 2... ;)**

"Em….hello. My name is Harry Potter. Are you Teddy Lupin?" the raven haired man asked. Teddy was unsure whether he should answer the stranger's question, yet he nodded his head ever so slightly.  
"Is your aunt at home Teddy?" Teddy nodded his head again. He wished to know who this man was. Why was he visiting Teddy?  
"May I come in? I need to speak with you and your aunt" Teddy opened the door wider, allowing Harry to enter the house. Just as Harry wiped his shoes on the 'welcome' mat (not that anyone was ever welcome in the house, according to Aunt Anna), Anna marched into the hallway, wringing a wet cloth between her hands.  
"What is this racket?" she hissed angrily at Teddy, before noticing the rather large man in the room, "and who are you?" she demanded to know, not attempting to be polite.  
"I'm Harry Potter, ma'am. I am Teddy's godfather."  
As Harry said this last sentence Teddy's head snapped up.  
"Wh-what?"  
Harry turned to face Teddy. "I'm your godfather. Your father Remus and your mother Tonks named me as your godfather. I am supposed to take care of you if anything happens to them. You do know about your parents, right?"  
Harry hissed these last parts at Aunt Anna, resenting how she had taken custody of young Teddy after the death of his grandmother.  
"Yes" Teddy mumbled quietly and Aunt Anna paled and her face turned angry.  
"You what? You've been reading about them? After I told you how stupid and reckless they were? Going off and getting themselves killed all for a 'great cause'!"  
"Reckless? Stupid? Remus Lupin and Nymhadora Tonks were the bravest people I ever knew. They died to save all of us, especially Teddy, whom they loved very much!" Harry shouted angrily, losing control of his emotions. Teddy grinned as he heard his parents were brave, and that they loved him. It made his heart glow warmer.  
"And I suppose you're here to drag him off to that school of theirs, eh? To learn useless wish wash?" Aunt Anna replied, just as firmly.  
"As a matter of fact I am. Teddy Lupin is going to Hogwarts, and _you_ are not going to stop him." He spoke crisp and clear, his voice returning to a normal volume. Harry's emerald eyes met Teddy's blue ones, "Teddy, have you heard of Hogwarts?"  
Teddy nodded enthusiastically. He liked Harry, no-one had ever stood up to Aunt Anna for him before, and his godfather knew about his parents.  
"Well Teddy, will you go upstairs and pack some clothes for me? I believe you will be staying with me until your first term starts, that is, if you want to?" Harry said the last part rather nervously, what if Teddy would rather stay with his aunt?  
"I want to go with you" Teddy answered firmly and Harry grinned.  
"Off you go then Ted". With that, Teddy raced up the stairs and clambered up the ladder to his bedroom in the attic. He rushed to grab all his possessions he could fit in his bags, before running back down, with a flushed face, to meet a defiant Harry and a seething Aunt Anna.  
"Well then, I see you've made your choice. Goodbye Teddy." Aunt Anna said curtly, before picking up her cloth and heading back to the kitchen. Teddy shrugged her rudeness off and turned to grin at Harry.  
"Hey Ted, you ready to go? You'll be staying at my house until school starts, is that alright? We can head off to Diagon Alley and buy all your supplies tomorrow" Harry offered, reaching out his hand. Teddy grabbed it eagerly and enjoyed the feeling of Harry's rough yet protective hand around his. Hand in hand, they set off for the Potter's.

In a little village called Godric's Hollow, in a small house (invisible to muggles), what could only be described as madness was occurring. Ginny Potter was struggling to manage to feed breakfast to her three unruly children. A four year old James Sirius (living up to his namesake wholeheartedly) was pouring cereal all over the kitchen table. His three year old partner in crime, Albus, laughed and clapped in support. Lily was trying to wrestle a screaming one year old Lily into her high chair. Yes, a new day at the Potter's had certainly begun.  
In the midst of all this chaos, Harry Potter slipped through the back door, followed by the sandy haired Teddy Lupin.  
"Sorry about the mess, that's just James" Harry apologised. Teddy shook his head, giggling. He didn't care, in fact, he loved it. A proper home with a proper family, Teddy grinned from ear to ear. Harry went to the table and swiped James up, instructing him to go brush his teeth. He ruffled Albus' black, messy hair before planting a kiss on Ginny's cheek. James ran back into the kitchen and Harry cleared his throat so that everyone looked at him expectantly.  
"Potters, this is Teddy Lupin. Teddy, this is the Potter family" Harry gestured to Teddy who waved shyly. "Now James, Al, I've explained this. Teddy is going to be staying with us from now on, until he heads off to Hogwarts of course, isn't that right Ted?" Teddy nodded and grinned sheepishly. Teddy needn't have been shy though. Within minutes, he was being served a mountain of breakfast by Ginny ("You just look too thin, dear"), he had heard of James' exciting (and untrue) adventures on his father's broom and had been given a snitch sticker from Albus' prized Quidditch sticker collection. Teddy's insides warmed, not just from the steaming hot mug of tea he was drinking, but from the love he felt in the cosy kitchen between the Potters and him.

That night, after a reluctant James, Albus and Lily had been put to bed, Harry and Ginny sat Teddy down on the red and white striped sofa in their Gryffindor themed sitting room. Red curtains blocked the windy, wet night from view, smiling faces looked down on them from their hanging place on cream walls. A gold and red plush striped rug lay beneath their feet.  
"Teddy, I know you've been through a lot today, but we need to talk about what's going to happen. Will I tell you the story of how you ended up with Anna?"  
Teddy nodded, he was anxious to hear his parent's story.  
"Well, it all started with an evil wizard named Voldemort. Voldemort was a bad man. He caused a lot of problems for all the good people. At Hogwarts, just after you were born, all the good people came together to beat Voldemort and his evil friends. It was very hard to win but the good side did. Your parents were killed by one of Voldemort's evil friends and everyone was very sad. Your father, Remus, was one of my dad's best friends. He was very funny and brave, he taught me at Hogwarts when I was in my Third Year. Your mother, Nymhadora, she liked to be called Tonks. She was a Metamorphmagus, which means she could change how she looked whenever she liked. Your mother was funny and kind and very brave" Teddy's eyes were glazed with tears as all his dreams about his parents came though. Harry continued,  
"After the battle, you went to live with your grandmother, your mother's mother. When you were four, you're grandmother went to live with your parents and your grandfather. Aunt Anna demanded that you live with her. She is a squib, which means she has no magical powers. Every one of us tried to visit you but your Aunt wouldn't allow us. Then Hogwarts told me that you hadn't replied to their letters, so I came to get you and take you away from your aunt once and for all."  
Teddy nodded, a single tear falling down his cheek. Ginny wiped the tear away with her thumb and held him close to her, rubbing soothing circles on his back.  
"So Teddy, would you like to live with us all the time? Except when you're at Hogwarts" Ginny asked.  
"Yes please" Teddy replied and the two Potters and an adopted Potter hugged each other tightly.

Teddy slept soundly in his room that night. His room was across the hall from James and Albus' and down the hall from Harry and Ginny's. Quaffles, snitches, broomsticks and bludgers littered his bed and Teddy now knew all about them, having learned the rules of Quidditch from Harry during dinner. As Teddy slept, he dreamed of turquoise, messy black hair, broomsticks, a magical castle and Remus and Tonks. Teddy's heart glowed like a Golden Snitch.

**Author's Note**

**Thank you for reading this far, I hope you're enjoying Teddy's story. Stay tuned, there's plenty more to come :)**


	3. Of Spellbooks and Broomsticks

**Disclaimer: Still not owning HP**

Even on the rainiest of days, Diagon Alley would be packed with witches, wizards and magical creatures. Teddy's first visit to Diagon Alley was no exception. Sheets of rain threatened to drown Harry and Teddy, blocked only by Harry's rather large Gryffindor umbrella. Despite the rain, nothing could dampen Teddy's spirits as he passed through the Leaky Cauldron, through the archway, and onto the magical Diagon Alley.  
Teddy and Harry dodged other umbrellas as they made their way to Gringotts. As they entered the marble doors ("Thieves beware!"), a small crowd of goblins rushed to greet them.  
"Welcome Mr Potter" "So nice to see you Mr Potter" "Anything we can help you with today?" they said enthusiastically. Teddy blinked, taking in the strange, short creatures.  
"Goblins, nasty creatures, not a great fan of wizards" Harry muttered quietly in Teddy's ear, sensing his confusion. Teddy nodded.  
"We would like to access the Lupin vault" Harry announced, producing a small, golden key.  
"Certainly Mr Potter, right this way" a hunched goblin led them to the track.

Several moments and a rocky cart ride later, Harry and Teddy emerged, blinking, out into the open air of Diagon Alley. Teddy held tightly to his jiggling bag of bronze, silver and gold coins, grinning widely. He wanted to run to every shop and buy everything he wanted. Harry steered him to Madam Malkins first for his robes. Teddy stood as still as possible as an elderly woman, Madam Malkins niece, jabbed pins into his robes. After what seemed like an agonising eternity, Teddy was finished. Harry handed over a few gold coins and together they headed to Flourish and Blotts. Row upon row of old and new books filled the small shop. It seemed to Teddy as if the books were the walls themselves. Teddy's hands grazed over the shelves of books, reading titles such as "How to Hex your Horrible Enemy" and "Unbelievable Underwear Magic". Harry had to drag Teddy to the schoolbook portion of the shop. Here, Teddy bought books such as "1001 Magical Herbs and Fungi", "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" and "A Long and Winding History of Magic". It was with reluctance that Teddy left the dark bookshop and entered the Apothecary to stock up on Potion ingredients.

As Harry led Teddy to the Eyelops Owl Emporium and Magical Menagerie, a shiny, wooden handle caught his eye. Teddy moved closer to it subconsciously and Harry realised what he was looking at.  
"Ted, first years aren't allowed their own brooms"  
"But, it's amazing!" Teddy exclaimed.  
"I know" Harry said, "Tell you what, if you work really hard this year, Ginny and I will buy you a broom for your birthday, how about that?"  
Teddy's smile split into a grin, "You'd really do that for me? I've never gotten anything for my birthday".  
This made Harry's stomach boil with anger. He put his hand on Teddy's shoulders and led him away from the shop window.  
"I promise".

"I want this one"  
"Wait, wait, this cat is really cute"  
"What about this one Harry, what do you think?"  
"Em…they all seem great Ted. I had an owl when I was your age. She would send letters for me".  
"Should I get an owl like you?" Teddy asked.  
After an hour of humming and hawing, it was decided. Teddy came out of the shop with a silver cage holding a brown Barn Owl in his hand, and grinning from ear to ear.  
"You know" said Harry, "a great owl like that needs a great name".  
Teddy thought about this for several moments, surveying the owl up and down.  
"I'll call her Dora, like my mum" Teddy decided, satisfied with himself. Harry smiled, "Perfect" he declared, ruffling Teddy's hair.  
Only Ollivander's was left. Teddy's heart began to race as he neared the old shop. Harry had explained to him how each wand would chose it's perfect wizard.  
"Ah, Mr Potter, what a pleasure" Mr Ollivander greeted them.  
"Hello, Mr Ollivander, this is Teddy Lupin" Harry said and Teddy smiled nervously.  
"Ah Teddy, I remember your mother and father's wands well".  
"You do?" Teddy asked, curious.  
"I remember every wand I've ever sold. Your father favoured Holly, twelve and three quarter inches, unicorn hair, surprisingly swishy. Your mother preferred Hazel, dragon heartstring, ten inches, firm"  
Teddy looked at Mr Ollivander in awe.  
Mr Ollivander began to move around the shop, pulling boxes off the shelves in what seemed to be a random order. He returned to the counter, content with his choices. Ollivander pulled a light coloured wand from the first box and handed it to Teddy, who held it gingerly.  
"Wave it Ted" Harry encouraged, and Teddy did just that. Violent purple sparks erupted from the end of the wand and Teddy's face paled.  
"That's alright" Ollivander said, taking the wand from him and replacing it with a mahogany one.  
Once again Teddy waved the wand, feeling foolish. A warm, golden glow came out of the wand and Harry smiled. This made Teddy visibly relax.  
"Very impressive Mr Lupin. Hazel, phoenix feather, eleven and a half inches, swishy. That will be 7 galleons."  
Harry handed over seven gold coins and together, Harry and Teddy left the shop to return home.

Harry and Teddy entered the Potter house, laden with bags from their day of shopping. They were greeted by Ginny who was carrying Albus.  
"Come on love, dinner's on the table" and with that, the Potters set down to eat.

Before Teddy, or any of the Potter's knew it, September the first had arrived. Sure, the leaves changing their colours to golden and red had been a tell-tale sign of the approaching autumn, but Teddy was enjoying himself far too much at the Potter house to take notice. The golden leaves made a carpet on the concrete for the Potter's as they crossed the road to King's Cross Station. Harry grabbed a trolley for Teddy and dumped his trunk and owl onto it. The butterflies in Teddy's stomach were threatening to explode as they made their way to the wall between Platforms 9 and 10. Teddy had looked at Harry incredulously when Harry had explained how to get to Platform 9 ¾. Teddy stopped abruptly in front of the wall. Harry sensed his discomfort.  
"We'll do it together" Harry suggested, taking Teddy's hand. Teddy grabbed his hand and visibly relaxed. "3…2…1" Harry counted down and they launched themselves at the wall. Teddy shut his eyes, waiting for the moment of impact but none came. He opened his eyes to find himself on a brand new platform, a bright red train in front of him and a sign on the wall that read "Hogwarts Express Platform 9 ¾". Ginny quickly followed them with the children.  
Teddy could barely see the crowd on the platform with the steam from the train. He could make out parents, hugging children, trunks, owl cages and the odd toad hopping between the crowd. Harry helped Teddy put his trunk in a compartment before the both got off to say goodbye. Ginny grabbed Teddy tightly, rubbing his hair.  
"Good luck Teddy, you'll do great, we'll write you a letter every week". Teddy nodded back, smiling.  
"Buh bye, Ted" James said from his place in Harry's arms, waving his hand. Teddy laughed and waved back. Albus and Lily were both fast asleep in a pram chair. Harry handed James to Ginny and then pulled Teddy away from the crowd.  
"Now Teddy, a lot of people might know about your parents, and how they died. But no matter what they say, you know that your parents loved you so much, don't you?" Teddy nodded solemnly, "and we will still love you no matter what house you're in. Goodbye Teddy, I love you". Harry hugged Teddy tightly, a single tear falling down his cheek.  
"Now off you go you rascal, or you'll miss the train" he said. Teddy clambered up the stairs and into a compartment, going to the window so that he could wave goodbye. The train began to steam and slowly pulled out of the station, James laughing and running alongside it. Harry scooped him up at the end of the platform and waved a final goodbye to Teddy before he disappeared from view.

**Author's Note**

**I hope you are enjoying the story, and thank you very much for reading. Please review, it means so much to me :)**


	4. A Hat, A House, A Home

**Disclaimer: This is all JK Rowlings...**

Teddy expected to love Hogwarts but as he rode the Hogwarts Express he felt lonelier than ever. All down the train compartments were filled with laughing, talking students, introductions and recaps of holidays. Teddy didn't fit in. Instead, he sat by himself in the last carriage of the train. Slowly the city began to disappear, to be replaced by trees, fields and hills. After half an hour, Teddy heard two weak knocks on the door.  
"Come in" Teddy offered. A young boy (he must have been a first year) smiled sheepishly at Teddy as he entered the compartment.  
"Do you mind if I sit here? There's no room left" he asked shyly. Teddy nodded enthusiastically and gestured to the seat opposite him. The boy sat down, his brown curls flopping as he relaxed in his seat.  
"My name's Teddy Lupin. What's yours?" Teddy asked, being friendly.  
"Edmund. Edmund Jones." Edmund replied, smiling at Teddy, "what house do you think you'll be in?"  
"My dad was a Gryffindor and my mother was a Hufflepuff. But my godfather said any house is fine" Teddy stated matter-of-factly.  
"You're lucky mate, my parents will have a right fit if I don't end up in Ravenclaw" Edmund said, growing pale at the thought.  
"I'm sure they're not _that bad_" Teddy reasoned. Edmund shook his head incredulously.  
Despite the countryside outside the window growing wilder, the nerves and anxiety in Teddy's stomach grew calmer. As the journey wore on, him and Ed ("I hate Edmund, it sounds so posh, like my parents. Call me Ed") shared their fears of Hogwarts, their excitement over their new lessons and their love of Chocolate Frogs. Teddy was so engrossed in their conversation that he didn't notice the sky growing dark outside, or that the train had reached Hogsmeade.  
Teddy and Ed climbed off the train and onto the platform to be greeted by what could only be described as a giant of a man. Hagrid. Harry had explained to Teddy how friendly and loveable Hagrid was.  
"Firs years, o'er here" Hagrid was bellowing over the crowd. Teddy and Ed obliged and followed a small group of shivering first years, led by Hagrid, to the edge of a lake. They scrambled into the boats and when everyone was secure, the boats zoomed off in the direction of the castle. As they turned a corner, there was a moment of silence. Teddy's face split into a grin. In front of them, standing magnificently tall and proud was Hogwarts Castle. The narrow glass windows looked like yellow stars against the dark castle. The water from the lake crashed against the rocks of the castle's ground. All the boats turned violently (Ed nearly tumbled into the lake) towards and opening in the rocks. They reached a small harbour and every student clambered out. No-one spoke as they walked into the castle and entered the entrance hall. They were either mesmerized by the beauty of their surroundings, the fiery torches that lined the walls, or were too nervous to speak. Teddy felt a bit of both. His heart was racing and his palms became sweaty. Suddenly, the crowd of first years came to a halt. Teddy, who was holding up the rear of their procession, stood on his tippy-toes so that he could find their obstacle. However, Teddy couldn't see anything over the heads of all the other students. In fact, it may have been easier for Teddy to see if he ducked under the other students as standing in front of the first years was no other than the Deputy Headmaster, Professor Flitwick.  
"Hello students and welcome to Hogwarts. In a moment, we will go into the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony" Flitwick squeaked to the crowd, "nothing to be worried about my dears, just trying on a hat, yes. The hat will assess your personality, your traits and your dreams and find the house that's right for you. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw (Ed paled.) and Slytherin. You will attend class with your housemates, live with your housemates and earn and lose points for your house. All houses have noble histories, yes, so don't worry. Ah, yes, Sir Nicholas, are we ready to begin?"  
"It would seem so Professor" Sir Nicholas answered and bowed before flying away. Ed whispered to Teddy, "that's Nearly Headless Nick, he's the Gryffindor ghost, some bad beheading eh?" Teddy nodded and gave a small smile. He wasn't worried about ghosts or beheadings, he was worried about the Sorting. What if the Sorting Hat couldn't find a house for him? What if he didn't belong anywhere? The crowd began to move forward and Teddy's heart stopped as he walked through the wooden doors, even Ed drew an intake of breath.  
The Hogwarts Great Hall was a magical place. Hundreds of thousands of candles floated high above the heads of students, the ceiling portrayed a clear, starry sky and the four long tables were filled with robe wearing students. The first years marched nervously to the top of the Hall, following Flitwick. They spread out into a semicircle as they reached the Head Table. Flitwick conjured a wooden, three-legged stool, on which lay the Sorting Hat. He began to call names and each child came forward and placed the hat on their head to receive their fate. Cheers erupted from the table of the chosen house as the Sorting Hat made his decision each time.  
"Jones" Flitwick squeaked. Ed gulped and stepped forward. He sat down slowly and lowered the Hat over his head. Several minutes of murmuring later, the hat bellowed his decision, "GRYFFINDOR!" Edmund Jones looked horrified. He groaned as the Gryffindor's clapped and went slowly to join their table.  
"Kerr"  
"King"  
"Lawlor"  
"Lupin" Teddy stepped forward. He sat down hesitantly on the spindly stool, the Hat falling over his eyes.  
"Ahh, Lupin. Son of a werewolf and a Metamorphagus. Bright future you have, eh? Where will you go? You'd have the brains for Ravenclaw, no doubt. But I see challenge in your future. GRYFFINDOR it will be" The Gryffindor table erupted in cheer and Teddy joined Ed, grinning from ear to ear.  
One by one the remaining students took their place on the stool, right down to "Zavey" (who ended up a Hufflepuff if you'd like to know). As soon as the tall, dark skinned boy had sat down with the Hufflepuffs, the stool vanished and a mouth-watering feast appeared before each student. Teddy didn't know where to look. He grabbed everything he could and began wolfing his food (politely of course.)  
With sleepy heads and stuffed stomachs, the first year Gryffindor's followed their Prefect to the Gryffindor Common Room. In the beginning Teddy and Ed tried to memorise the route so they could make their way to breakfast in the morning but the corridors all looked the same and the stairways all changed so it was almost impossible. As soon as they reached the first year boy's dormitory all four of the newly appointed Gryffindors fell into a deep, content sleep.

"Teddy, we're gonna be late" Ed hissed the next morning, shaking Teddy's sleeping body. Teddy grumbled and sat up, rubbing his eyes.  
"What time is it?" Teddy asked.  
"7" Ed grinned sheepishly, "I don't wanna be late for our first day, okay!" he answered Teddy's raised eyebrows.  
Teddy groaned and got up. He pulled on his new uniform and robes, grabbed his books and bag and, with Ed, left Gryffindor Tower for the Great Hall.  
Within a week, Teddy was fairly sure of the way to all his classes (Aunt Anna had always said he was a fast learner), yet he was even more sure of how much he enjoyed being at Hogwarts. He spent his days with his first ever best friend, learning magical spells and potions and spent his nights with his first ever best friend, gazing at the sky through a telescope. He had even met the love of his life (he was pretty certain), even though she didn't know it yet. Aglaea Duco was the prettiest girl Teddy had ever laid eyes on. Her chocolate hair shone like the sun as it cascaded down her back, her blue eyes reminded Teddy of the flashes of turquoise from his deepest dreams. She was also a first year Gryffindor, but her dislike for Teddy had been made clear in their first week of class.

"_Alright, now we are going to be looking at the history of werewolves in our society. Regarded by many as unsanitary and even insane, werewolves have battled for equality for centuries…." Teddy zoned out here. Even though he was talking about his father's condition, Teddy couldn't bear to listen to Professor Binns drone on and on about werewolves.  
"Daddy says werewolves are dirty creatures, they shouldn't be mixing with people like us. He says it's not right" Teddy heard Aglaea whisper to her friend. Teddy felt his heart sink. How would Aglaea accept Teddy if his own father was a werewolf? Teddy hadn't noticed that he had been staring straight at Aglaea as he had been thinking.  
"Do you mind? I don't want dirty freaks staring at me" Aglaea had whispered harshly. Teddy blinked and turned away, feeling his heart hurt.  
_

**Author's Note**

**Hello there! Thank you so much for reading. Please review, it means so much to me! Stay tuned for more :)**


End file.
